Change in plans
by tweenageliars
Summary: Could a change in plans be for the best or the worst for this couple.HALEB Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't like waiting, it made her antsy, and it made her stomach feel like it was on the tallest and fastest roller coaster ever.

This day wasn't in their plans. The couple had talked about this. They were supposed to go to college, graduate, start their careers, get married, buy a house and start a family.

They did follow their list, they got married earlier than they planned but they stayed true to it.

But it was the last thing to cross off one their list that was difficult, it wasn't supposed to be so difficult.

They had loved what they had achieved together so far but it just ok, not great like it could be, and when they started trying a couple of years ago she never thought she'd be here today knowing this information, heart at the pit of her stomach and clinging to very little hope.

She didn't mean to react the way she had, he was just being so stupidly calm and somewhat sensible about everything. She was expecting him to blame her and hate her and leave. She hated herself, but he didn't and it made her so angry and so helpless.

The best place for her to be when she was feeling like this was curled up in his chest with his arms wrapped around her, but the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her.

So mid argument she grabbed her keys, and stormed out. She just couldn't be in the same house as him; it hurt too damn much.

She drove to the house of the person she knew she wouldn't be bothering as much.

She knocked on the cream white door of one of her best friend's house. She was shifting, hoping the petite brunette was was about to cry and she really didn't want to do it on the porch.

The door pulled in and Aria stood on the inside. Her warm smile quickly faded, when she saw her taller friends face.

"Hanna, whats wrong?" Aria asked solemnly as she pulled the blonde in for a long awaited hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nobody would like to see their best friend at their door, looking like an abused puppy.

When the blonde showed up, Aria and Ezra were prepping themselves and their two daughters for an outing at the park. But after seeing Hanna, both Ezra and Aria knew that she needed sometime with Aria without toddlers distracting them.

Ezra graciously took the little girls out and whispered to his wife that he'll try to stay as out as long as he could.

It was almost ten. The two friends were in the guest bedroom on the bed. Hanna hadn't spoken a word since she arrived, she cried a bit when she came, waited until Ezra and kids left then started crying again.

Aria tried to ask what happened, but after over an hour of repeating her inquiry, she realized that it would be best to just comfort Hanna . She laid the blondes head unto her lap and stroked her hair softly. Soon after Hanna fell asleep. The petite brunette took that time to text another friend and tell her to come over.

Hanna heard a different voice in the room then felt another hand rubbing her back. She began to open her eyes slowly and saw the bottom of a red dress.

She began to recall what happened earlier in the day of and then looked up to see Spencer all dolled up.

'It's her anniversary, what was she doing here?' Hanna questioned as she began to rise off aria lap.

"Hi, babe. How you feeling?" Spencer questioned as she shook off her heels and crawled on the other side of the blonde.

Damn, Aria called for backup, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave this house without telling her friends the real reason she came to Arias in the first place.

"Spence its your anniversary,you should be with Toby." The blue eyed woman spoke groggily.

"I was, then I got a call from Caleb ,then a text from Aria both concerning you and I couldn't stop worrying. Dinner service was bad anyway. Toby understood and we rescheduled. Now I repeat Hanna,whats up?"

"I'm sorry you had to come over here I'm fine. I just needed a nap and fine now it's ok."Hanna rambled to try to get her fib across.

The two brunettes in the room made eye contact.

"Hanna, if your gonna lie to your best friends,try harder. No one comes to someone else house mid-day balling their eyes out and in 'Ok'." Spencer argued.

Damn Aria had told her sighed and shrunk on the bed,she didn't know what to say.

"You realize Aria and I have are perfectly fine with staying up all night and have great patience." Spencer added after a bit of silence.

"We don't want to you to feel I've never seen you this hurt and we love you too much to just let you go home like this. Please just help us help,help you." Aria finely spoke.

"I dunno how to explain it,its just so complicated."

"Is this about Caleb, did you fight?" Spencer questioned

She always was a good guesser.

Hanna nodded simply and tilted her head over to lean on Spencer's shoulder.

"And he said something?" Aria inquired.

Hanna just realized it would be easier and take less time to finish the story herself than let them ask yes or no questions like that.

"Its not about how we fought its about what we fought about ." Hanna paused thinking of how to phrase her explanation. "We...Caleb and I, have been trying to have a baby for over a year and a half but we failed obviously. So a few months ago we decided to go to the doctor to check if there was something we could do or if something was wrong. Well,we um went to the doctor this morning and to paraphrase she told us that there wasn't an official diagnosis, but it seemed as if my body would view anything sticks to my lining as a parasite or virus and would get rid of it. So even if a baby were to latch on,which it likely wouldn't,my body would just get rid of could keep trying but were risking more miscarriages or waiting for something that not gonna drove home and he kept telling me its that it was ok and that the doctor was wrong. I know its stupid but I couldn't be around him I just kept seeing his disappointment, he was hopeful. but I just feel so hopeless you know,we had a plan and my stupid body had to fuck it up." It,took a lot out of her to tell her friend all this and by the end,she was crying again.

Spencer and Aria hadn't expected that,and they definitely felt for her.

"Oh babe. You cant stay like this , its not your looks at you like your the sun in his plain loves you so much,I know he doesn't feel blame you in any way."Spencer attempted to comfort.

Hanna knew Spencer was right. She'd looked at her phone before entered Aria's house. Caleb had sent her one text; "I'm sorry I made you mad. I'll give you your space, be safe and call me later. I love you.- C" Was what it read.

"We had a plan and now it wont happen and I don't know what to do." Hanna stammered

"You don't have to know what to do right now,take some time review your to Caleb.I'm sure things will work out"Aria advised softly.

"Whatever happens well be with you and we love you.k babe." Spencer added

"Thank you." Hanna sighed wiping off her nose.

Is was an impromptu due girls night but it was nice, the three women spent most of the night talking and eating pizza. Hanna even slipped a short call to Caleb in-between . Coming to Aria's that day was one of the best decisions she had ever made. It was a nice stepping stone to healing. Part two was talking to Caleb.


End file.
